Questions
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: Sorry this might be a little dumb. I was bored and the idea just came to me. Jeff and Shannon are at home and Jeff decides to ask some questions. Appearance by Matt Hardy :D


**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short and stupid. I was bored and the idea just came to me. Hope you enjoy my boredom. :D**

* * *

"Hey Shanny?… Did ya ever wonder what would happen if a cupcake exploded?"

"No. I know what would happen."

"What?" Jeff Questioned looking up from his spot on Shannon's chest.

"The same thing that happened the one time you tried to make a volcano. Poof!" Shannon said while gesturing an explosion with his hands.

"Don't be silly Shanny. Things like that don't happen."

"Hey I'm not the one who asked the dorky little question now am I?"

"Well I've heard you ask pretty dumb ones before."

"Like what?"

"Like what a vagina is. I 'member you had no clue what the hell a "vagina" was." Jeff began laughing.

"Ok that wasn't funny." Shannon said, his cheeks turning bright red even in the moonlight.

"Whatcha y'all talkin' 'bout?" Matt asked as he come from the house with a cup of coco in his hands.

"Nothin' Matty. We was just talkin' 'bout how little Shan didn't know what a vagina was." Jeff started laughing again. This time Matt joined him.

"It wasn't that funny you guys, I was like twelve."

"Pffft twelve and didn't know what it was!!" Matt laughed even harder. Shannon crossed his arms. He hated feeling embarrassed. Even if it was in front of his two best friends. They never let him live that question down.

"Y'all act like the whole class new what the fuck it was."

"They did Shanny. 'Member they weren't afraid to watch the movie."

"Yeah well who told me I didn't have to watch the movie if I didn't want to?"

"He's got a point Jeffro. You were the one that told him he didn't have to watch it."

"Ohh yeah huh? Sorry Shan." Jeff smiled and hugged Shannon.

"Hey you 'member when me and you walked in on Matt touching himself?" Jeff and Shannon both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ok, now that's not funny." It was Matt's turn to be embarrassed. He had to think of something and quick. "Ok well what 'bout the time Jeff peed in his bed.?"

"Hey you can't say that. I had a bladder problem."

"You had no such thing Jeff."

"Fine if you wanna say that. Go ask Daddy, he'll tell ya."

"Whatever." Matt said and got off the swinging porch bench and walked back into the house. Jeff was getting bored of the silence. He contemplated asking questions in his head. He didn't want to ask another dumb question.

"Shanny… do you 'member our first kiss?"

"I sure do Jeff. I sure do. Right under that tree right there. On the black and green plaid blanket. It was summertime and damn was it hot. We were looking at the stars and we just looked at each other and then it happened . Our first kiss." Shannon smiled at Jeff. Jeff smiled at the thought that his Shanny had remembered their first kiss.

"Do you 'member when we first came out to each other?"

"Of course I do. We were sitting in your room. I cant 'member what we were doing but all of a sudden you said you loved me. I thought I was gonna fall apart right there. Instead I told you that I loved you too. I always have. Since day one." He hugged Jeff closer.

"What about the first time we made love Shanny? Do you ' member that?"

"That's one I'll never forget. We were at my house. No one was home but me and you. I had just got out of the shower and you were still watching T.V. I didn't think nothing 'bout coming out in my boxers. It wasn't like you never seen me n my boxers before anyways. So I sat next to you and you began to touch me. You touched me in places that no one else had dared to touch. I was lost in bliss. Your lips came into contact with mine and that was the end of it. From then on you could do anything you wanted to with me."

"Can I still do anything I want with you?"

"Well yeah. What do you want?

"Can we go to bed now? Im kinda sleepy."

"Yeah aright sleepy head."

They got up and held hands, Jeff's long fingers laced with Shannon's smaller fingers. Once they got up to their room they stripped their clothes and crawled into their bed. Jeff snuggled into Shannon's chest. Shannon smiled into Jeff's hair and then he gently kissed the top of his head.

"G'night baby." Shannon whispered to the already half asleep Jeff. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jeff mumbled back.

Shannon lay there for a while, listening to his lover's breathing. He loved Jeff. It was true. Jeff had him from day one.

* * *

**Review please. I mean at least lemme know how bad it sucked.  
**


End file.
